


Рад знакомству

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: soulmate!AU, в котором родственные души чувствуют боль друг друга.





	Рад знакомству

Джиму 14, и он впервые сбегает из дома.  
И нет, не потому что его били, держали под домашним арестом или хотели разлучить с «любовью всей жизни».   
Он скорее сделал это назло. Назло матери с ее постоянными командировками и не в меру завышенными ожиданиями к сыну, которым она практически не занималась. Назло брату, по нелепой случайности набравшему достаточно баллов, чтобы свалить в университет на другом конце страны. И самое главное — назло так называемому отчиму.  
Джим никогда не был маменькиным сынком, и в последнее время их отношения с трудом можно было назвать хотя бы теплыми, но... С ней жилось куда лучше, чем без нее. И дело тут было не столько в полном холодильнике или всегда выстиранной одежде, сколько в отчиме. В присутствии матери тот никогда не лез в семейные дела, не обращал ровно никакого внимания на Джима и большую часть времени проводил либо в стойле, либо сидя перед телевизором с банкой пива. Но стоило ей лишь выйти за порог, как мудак по имени Фрэнк начинал чувствовать себя хозяином дома. И вот тут начиналось веселье.   
В этот раз отъезд Вайноны затянулся на целый месяц. Месяц непрекращающихся идиотских приказов и их абсолютного игнорирования. Джим ни во что не ставил отчима, а тот, в свою очередь, бесился от неспособности заставить хоть что-то сделать мальчишку, оставленного на его попечение. Когда взаимные упреки переросли в скандалы в шаге от рукоприкладства, терпение Кирка лопнуло.   
Он понятия не имел, что мать нашла в этом придурке, но чувствовал, что одними жалобами ничего не добиться. Чтобы выжить Фрэнка из дома, требовался аргумент посерьезней.   
Поэтому Джим и решил сбежать. Он с улыбкой представлял лицо отчима, потратившего несколько часов на прочесывание Риверсайда и набирающего негнущимися пальцами номер матери, чтобы рассказать, как облажался. Не справиться с четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой, довести его до побега из дома... Этих обвинений, казалось, должно хватить, чтобы навсегда избавиться от Фрэнка!  
Джим не разрабатывал план и не придумывал, куда рванет и где спрячется, но одно знал наверняка — с чертовой фермы он укатит на машине отца. Другие варианты даже не рассматривались. Отец, насколько Кирк мог знать по рассказам, такой трюк бы обязательно оценил.  
К тому же он с самого детства мечтал сесть за руль раритетного красного кабриолета, всегда идеально вымытого и отполированного, словно готового в любую минуту с рычанием сорваться с места. Ключи от этого красавца хранились на каминной полке, служившей импровизированным мемориалом Джорджа, так что стащить их не составило особого труда.   
Чуть сложнее обстояли дела ключами от гаража, где хранился инвентарь и канистры с бензином. Доступа туда у Джима не было, так что для осуществления плана пришлось дождаться вечера. Сомнений в том, что в этот раз, как и в десяток предыдущих, изрядно набравшийся Фрэнк отключится за просмотром бейсбола, не оставалось. Остальное казалось делом техники.   
С которой, по собственному же мнению, у Кирка проблем не было. Обращаться с машинами он умел. По крайней мере, Сэм порой доверял ему подержанный пикап.  
Оказавшись в салоне отцовского автомобиля, Джим любовно огладил кожаные сидения и руль и только потом, глубоко вдохнув, повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
Мотор взревел, и на миг Кирк испугался, что звук разбудит отчима. Не дожидаясь, пока тот вылетит из дома, вытащит его за шкирку и отвесит пару оплеух, он вдавил педаль газа. Впрочем, выехать со двора без страхующего рядом старшего брата оказалось не так просто. Старый кабриолет с ручным управлением плохо слушался юного водителя, не чувствующего габариты. Боясь снести забор или поцарапать блестящий бок автомобиля, Кирк осторожничал ровно до тех пор, пока не выехал на трассу.  
На много миль вперед простиралось пустынное шоссе, так что Джим мог оторваться по полной. Под гремящую музыку из коллекции отца он гнал вперед, не смотря на спидометр. Адреналин кипел в крови, прогоняя мысли о последствиях выходки, о взбучке, которую устроит мать, узнав о ней, о полицейских, которые в любой момент могли сесть на хвост.  
В какой-то момент он даже задумался, а не сбежать ли по-настоящему? Бросить Риверсайд, ферму, наскучившую школу... Отправиться к Сэму или, может, в Нью-Йорк к кому-нибудь из друзей отца.  
Замечтавшись, Джим очнулся, лишь когда автомобиль резко повело влево. Инстинктивно ударив по тормозам, он услышал лишь протяжный скрип. Потеряв управление, кабриолет продолжал нестись по трассе. Вместо того, чтобы впасть в ступор и, умирая со страха, вжаться в сидение, Джим принялся лихорадочно соображать. Что он может сделать? Выпрыгнуть на полной скорости, угробив и себя, и машину? Попробовать все-таки как-то остановить несущийся уже по встречной кабриолет?   
Недолго думая, Кирк резко выкрутил руль, направив автомобиль прямиком к стоящим вдоль обочины бочкам с водой. На фоне оглушительного удара об ограждение Джим пугающе четко расслышал хруст костей и настигшую следом невыносимую боль в руке. 

 

МакКою 20, и он как никогда уверен в собственных силах.  
Медицинская школа за плечами, выштудированный учебник по общей хирургии, любимая девушка, держащая за него кулаки. Леонард МакКой, несмотря на юные годы всегда относившийся к жизни со стариковским скептицизмом, наконец расцвел. Все было хорошо.  
Леонард обещал себе, что женится на Джослин, если сдаст вступительный экзамен в интернатуру.   
Выходя утром из дома, он в шутку посоветовал девушке отправляться за платьем. Тогда он еще не догадывался, что в самый ответственный момент фортуна отвернется от него.   
Первый тестовый этап был им успешно пройден, и дело оставалось за малым — проассистировать в простенькой операции. Все шло по плану, пока предплечье МакКоя не прострелило острой болью. Настолько сильной, что будущий врач выронил скальпель, который должен был подать хирургу, и, выругавшись свозь зубы, прижал онемевшую руку к себе. Боль не утихала, и о продолжении экзамена, впрочем, как и о его положительном результате, речи уже не шло.  
Покидая операционную под многозначительные взгляды комиссии, МакКой проклинал себя за глупость. Как можно быть таким самонадеянным идиотом?! Единственное, чего он хотел — это отправиться в ближайший бар и напиться, забыв о профессиональном позоре и притупив проклятую боль. И откуда она только взялась? Почему именно сейчас?  
МакКой прекрасно помнил рассказы дедушки о родственных душах, чувствующих боль друг друга. Помнил, как его одноклассницы бредили этими историями, мечтая встретить «предназначенного» именно им человека. Уже будучи старше он несколько раз встречал такие пары, но в двадцать первом веке те были скорее исключением, чем повсеместным явлением. По статистике лишь один из десятка испытывал подобную связь, и формировалась она еще в подростковом возрасте. И прежде МакКой не чувствовал ничего подобного. С чего бы вдруг ей появиться только сейчас, когда в его жизни уже есть Джослин? Первая девушка, в которою он влюбился, с которой захотел остаться. Он считал ее родственной душой, и никаких доказательств этому не требовалось. Леонард не собирался резать руки или прыгать под машину, доказывая их предназначенность. Ни он, ни Джослин не нуждались в подтверждении того, что они любят друг друга.  
Но в то же время в глубине души Леонард понимал, что это вспышка боли случилась неспроста. Он избегал ушибов и даже незначительных травм, зная, что руки — главный инструмент хорошего врача. Суставы его пока тоже не мучали, так что это явно была чужая боль, которою ему «посчастливилось» разделить.   
Как бы жестоко это ни звучало, МакКой надеялся, что что-нибудь приключилось с Джослин. Может, она обожглась, готовя ему праздничный пирог, или упала с велосипеда... Ну и хорошим же он был бойфрендом, сначала заказавшим порцию виски и лишь потом сообразившим, что нужно позвонить невесте!  
— У тебя все в порядке? — не размениваясь на приветствия, выпалил Леонард, стоило девушке поднять трубку.  
— У меня? Кажется, это вы сегодня сдаете экзамен, доктор МакКой, — она усмехнулась в трубку. — Что за шум? Ты где?  
— В баре, — нехотя буркнул Леонард, уже жалея уже, что позвонил. Мог ограничиться и сообщением.  
— Уже празднуешь? То есть все прошло...  
— Нормально, — у него не было никакого желания в подробностях рассказывать о поражении, пусть даже и своей девушке.  
— Не скромничай, Лео, — Джослин гордилась им, так что разочаровывать ее тем более не стоило. — Все знают, что ты лучший на курсе.  
— Да уж... — МакКой перевел взгляд с полупустого стакана виски на опухшую руку. — У меня дурное предчувствие. Точно ничего не случилось?  
— Все как обычно: горы бумаг, судебные запросы, начальник с его проклятым латте-макиатто. Ты просто перенервничал, вот и все, — она понизила голос до шепота. — Не задерживайся допоздна, и тогда, обещаю, я сделаю все, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться.   
— Звучит многообещающе, — сейчас ему был необходим любящий человек рядом, способный развеять все сомнения, поселившиеся в голове с приходом боли.   
Конечно, Леонард был рад, что с его девушкой все в порядке. Но до сегодняшнего дня у него все-таки оставалась надежда на то, что их связь с Джослин рано или поздно пробудится, что они предназначены друг другу, а теперь... Он понятия не имел, что делать с этой проклятой неутихающей болью.

***

Джиму 16, и он думает, что встретил свою судьбу.  
Он никогда не сомневался, что однажды с ним это произойдет, что он непременно встретит родственную душу. Для Кирка истории про соулмэйтов были так же реальны как, например, героические рассказы про солдатские подвиги. К тому же и то, и другое напрямую относилось к его семье. Он с раннего детства знал, что его родители были предназначены друг другу, что делили одну боль на двоих, и что мать едва не умерла сама в тот момент, когда Кирк-старший разбился на самолете.  
Такая глубокая, но, увы, редкая в последнее время связь завораживала Джима. И благодаря родителям его шансы испытать ее многократно увеличивались. В конце концов, кровь — не вода. События последних недель только подтверждали это.   
Среди сверстников было не принято бросаться подобными заявлениями, за такое в лучшем случае могли поднять на смех, так что о том, что он, кажется, влюбился, Джим предпочитал молчать.   
Имя Гэри Митчелла было на слуху у доброй половины Риверсайда. Несколько задержаний, громкий уход из школы за пару месяцев до получения аттестата, и, конечно же, ревущий мустанг, подымающий клубы пыли на пустынных дорогах — из это складывался образ Гэри. Естественно, Джима тянуло к такому парню.   
Кирк даже не понял, как все закрутилось. Они толком не разговаривали, не пытались узнать друг друга, а просто поддались какому-то сумасшедшему притяжению. По-другому назвать это было сложно. Джиму было плевать на недостатки, на невыносимый характер, на косые взгляды окружающих и все слухи, ходившие о Гэри.   
Они стоили друг друга, и поверить в то, что это судьба, было не трудно. Особенно Джиму с его подростковым идеализмом. Особенно, когда все происходило впервые. Гэри был не тем парнем, с котором можно встречаться, а Риверсайд не тем местом, где эта фантазия могла стать реальностью. Навряд ли Митчелл вообще задумывался о Кирке как о своем бойфренде, но дожидался того после школы, катал его по округе и целовал... Обычно жадно и быстро, не давая и вздоха сделать, но порой так осторожно, будто между ними и правда существовала эта самая связь.  
Проверить свое предположение Кирк мог лишь одним способом.  
— Ты веришь в родственные души? — они сидели на раскаленном капоте мустанга, припаркованного на берегу озера в нескольких милях от дома.  
— Кирк, серьезно? — Гэри удивленно глянул на спутника. — Это к чему?  
— Да просто так, — тот пожал плечами. — Так веришь?  
— Не знаю... Может быть? — задумчиво вздохнул Митчелл, зажав сигарету в уголке рта. — Разве это не какая-то ерунда из прошлого?   
— Мои родители были родственными душами.   
— И? — Гэри настороженно глянул на Кирка, придвинувшегося ближе, так, чтобы их бедра соприкасались.  
— Мы с тобой тоже... ну... можем...  
— Не неси чушь, — Гэри перекинул руку ему через плечо. — Или тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— Все отлично, — Джим уткнулся лбом в плечо парня. — Просто... а вдруг? Хочется ведь знать наверняка.  
— Тебе хочется, — это не было насмешкой, но прозвучало немного надменно. Будто Джим навязывающая себя школьница, мечтающая о большой и светлой любви. Хотя на деле почти так все и было. — Ты ведь в курсе, что соулмэйты чувствуют боль друг друга?  
— Да. Так что проверить это не так сложно, — может, Гэри и считал это выдумкой, но Джим был буквально одержим идеей родственных душ. — Извини, — ему понадобилось не больше пары секунд, чтобы собраться с духом, вывернуться из объятий и с размаху заехать парню в челюсть. Да так, что тот выронил сигарету, а из разбитой губы засочилась кровь.  
— Ты ебанутый, Кирк? — в его голосе, к удивлению, не слышалось злости. Лишь азарт на грани возбуждения. — Нет, серьезно, ты сумасшедший...  
— Я ничего не почувствовал, — Джим разочарованно глянул на жутковато улыбающегося парня. Он ведь на полном серьезе рассчитывал получить ответную реакцию. А что теперь? Мысль об отношениях с человеком, который тебе не предназначен, почему-то жутко пугала. — Может, я просто недостаточно сильно...  
— Серьезно? Эй, посмотри, у меня кровь идет!  
— И все же... — у Джим еще оставалась надежда. — Ударь ты меня.  
— С радостью! — то ли в отместку, то ли желая поставить точку в этом вопросе, Гэри замахнулся и уже в следующее мгновение Кирк полетел с капота, получив оглушающий удар по носу. Правда толку от этого не было. На лице Митчелла ни один мускул не дрогнул. Ответ на мучавший Джима вопрос был получен.

МакКою 22, и он впервые жалеет, что женился.  
Все чаше Леонард задавался вопросом, что подтолкнуло его сделать предложение, не имея на то веских причин. Кроме любви, разумеется. Он поступил как порядочный южный джентльмен, предложив свою руку и сердце, и до сих пор не понимал, почему Джослин ответила «да». Уже тогда она имела прекрасное представление о его непростом характере, мизантропии, грозившей с годами стать невыносимой, и всех тех сложностях, с которыми ей, как жене врача, еще предстояло столкнуться.   
МакКой должен был благодарить судьбу за такую удачу, но, увы, его хватило лишь на год. По большому счету, после придания отношениям официального статуса мало что изменилось. Они и до этого жили вместе, вели общий быт, посещали семейные праздники, выбирали проклятые шторы в спальню... И все же, порой оглядывая их очень даже неплохой для вчерашних студентов домик, МакКой размышлял о том, что он собственноручно загнал себя в клетку, вручив Джослин ключ.  
Они еще не успели отметить первую годовщину, а их брак уже был далек от идеала.   
Годовщина... при всей своей нелюбви к праздникам Леонард хотел, чтобы этот вечер стал по-настоящему особенным. В кои-то веки он вовремя ушел с работы, не заглянул в бар, где числился уже завсегдатаем, вместо этого сразу направившись домой, не забыв по дороге купить скромный букет. Он знал, что по возвращению его ждет праздничный ужин, бутылка любимого красного вина и, что самое главное — любимая женщина.  
Вечер просто обязан был стать запоминающимся. Пусть Леонарду было невыносимо жарко сидеть в душной гостиной в наглаженной рубашке, пусть в голове крутились мысли о предстоящей операции, он был счастлив находиться не в больнице, а здесь, рядом со своей женой. Вот только под «запоминающимся» МакКой подразумевал вкусную еду, отличный секс... все что угодно кроме произошедшей сцены!   
В считанное мгновение он ощутил резкую боль, будто от удара, а на белоснежную скатерть хлынула кровь из носа. Снова. Беспричинные, внезапные боли стали настигать его все чаще. МакКой не знал, что с этим делать, всеми силами игнорируя очевидные симптомы.   
— Как всегда, — в отличие от мужа Джослин молчать не собиралась.   
— Что «как всегда»? — огрызнулся Леонард, пытаясь остановить кровь, краем испорченной скатерти.  
— По-твоему, это нормально? — поднявшись с места, она вопросительно уставилась на него, видимо, ожидая объяснений.  
— По-моему, это давление, — он не собирался признавать ту правду, которая уже была очевидна для Джослин.  
— Давление, как же, — та устало вздохнула. — Всегда что-нибудь случается. Даже сегодня, понимаешь?  
— Хватит меня обвинять. Лучше бы помогла, — Леонард с трудом поднялся из-за стола и, не дожидаясь ответной реплики, скрылся в ванной.  
Ему требовалось время, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. 

***

МакКою 24, и он уверен, что жизнь катится под откос.  
Знакомые, соседи или молодые коллеги завидовали такому старту. Стремительное продвижение по карьерной лестнице, свой дом в престижной части города и, главное, красавица-жена, ждущая ребенка. Леонард и сам понимал, что ему положено благодарить судьбу за выпавший билет, но, увы, перманентное чувство счастья было ему незнакомо.   
Да и о каком счастье могла идти речь, когда едва ли не каждое его достижение сопровождала вспышка боли. Резкая, заставляющая согнуться пополам или тянущая, не дающая расслабиться ни на секунду, она стала постоянным спутником. В глубине души Леонард уже понимал ее истоки, но озвучить это и тем более бросаться на поиски не собирался. Да и ради чего? Сомнительной перспективы встретить родственную душу в обмен на устроенную жизнь с женой, которая должна вот-вот родить ребенка?  
Хотя, честно говоря, в последнее время ему все чаще хотелось куда-нибудь сбежать. С повышением на работе пришла большая ответственность. А к стрессу, накапливающемуся к концу дня, добавлялись еще и постоянные сцены дома. Беременная Джослин, у которой и раньше характер был не подарок, находила повод для ссоры на пустом месте, а Леонард... велся на эти провокации, не имея возможности выплеснуть скопившееся напряжение. Но он старался держаться. Во многом ради дочери. Ее он ждал. Ради нее мог попытаться все изменить. Кроме, одного, конечно.   
Сидя в приемном покое родильного отделения и зная, что несколькими этажами выше его жена испытывает сильнейшие боли, Леонард не чувствовал ничего. Да, он волновался, переживал, нервно мерил коридор шагами, но не испытывал никакой физической боли, даже ее отголосков. Это стало последним доказательствам и без того очевидного факта — они с Джослин друг другу не предназначены.   
— Мистер МакКой, у вас девочка. Поздравляю! — из мыслей его выдернул дежурно радостный голос медсестры.  
— Доктор, — на автомате поправил девушку Леонард. — Я могу их увидеть? Джослин... жену и дочь? — сухо поинтересовался он, к собственному удивлению, не чувствуя никакого прилива неконтролируемой радости.  
— Уже поздно, и роды были непростые... Наверное, стоит дать им отдохнуть? — медсестра вопросительно глянула на него. Видимо, замечание про врача возымело свое действие, и она была не против впустить МакКоя на пару минут.  
— Конечно, — он слабо улыбнулся. Не хотелось входить в палату, впервые брать дочь на руки с теми мыслями, которые никак не шли из головы. Дети же все чувствуют, так что с торжественным моментом стоило повременить. — Я вернусь утром.  
— Замечательно, — медсестра улыбнулась в ответ и, кивнув на прощание, поспешила в сторону лифтов, а Леонард... направился в бар.  
Возвращаться домой не было никакого желания. Там все было приготовлено к возвращению Джослин с ребенком, и пить среди воздушных шаров и подарков для новорожденного он не собирался. На душе и без этого скребли кошки.   
Первый стакан, конечно же, был поднят за дочь, а вот со вторым к МакКою вернулись все тяжелые мысли, от которых он так хотел избавиться. Чем больше виски разгоняло кровь, тем яснее чувствовалось опустошение и проклятая жалость к себе.  
Теперь, после рождения ребенка, вся жизнь Леонарда была подчинена семье. И даже если в глубине души ему хотелось узнать родственную душу, посмотреть на того, кто ему предназначен, что-то изменить он уже не мог. Бросать семью МакКой ни в коем случае не собирался. Даже если для сохранения брака необходимо было заткнуть куда подальше чувство одиночества, желание настоящей близости.  
В этот вечер, впервые почувствовав потребность в родственной душе и невозможность ее обрести, Леонард не сдерживал себя.  
Утром, смотря на разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев, он едва мог вспомнить, как напился до полуобморочного состояния, как блевал у бара, как едва добрался домой и как от бессилия колотил стену, надеясь, что боль физическая, заглушит боль душевную.

Джиму 18, и он решает взять судьбу в свои руки.  
То, что Айова в целом и Риверсайд в частности тесны для Джима, ему было понятно уже давно. Он не собирался горбатиться на ферме или работать на местной заправке, застряв навсегда где-то посреди Америки. Джим Кирк был уверен, что ему уготовано нечто большее, и переубеждать его никто не собирался. К своим годам он уже понимал, что рано или поздно встретит предназначенного ему человека.  
Проснувшись однажды, Кирк завороженно уставился на костяшки пальцев, за ночь расцветшие синяками. Он точно помнил, что вчера не пил и не ввязывался в потасовки. Драки со сверстниками остались в прошлом... Внезапно возникшему жжению было лишь одно объяснение. Кирк давно ждал подобного знака, поэтому даже не испытал страха, поняв, что это — призыв к действию! Он почувствовал зарождающееся где-то в груди волнение. Волнение за свою родственную душу. Кажется, соулмэйт ввязался в неприятности, раз боль настигла его только сейчас. Что случилось? Он с кем-то подрался?  
В своих мыслях Джим почему-то представлял свою родственную душу именно как мужчину и собирался во что бы то не стало его отыскать. Когда он видел перед собой цель, ничто и никто не могло его остановить. Даже Вайнона, наблюдая за тем, как ее едва окончивший школу сын собирает рюкзак, предпочла не лезть с расспросами и уже тем более не пыталась отговорить.   
К тому же у него хватило ума, чтобы не сорваться неизвестно куда без цента в кармане. Для начала стоило составить план по поиску соулмэйта, хотя бы на ближайшее время.  
Джим чувствовал, что впереди его ожидает пусть долгий, но интересный путь.

***

Джиму 20, и он находит способ заявить о себе.  
Он не считал сколько недель и даже месяцев прошло с его решения покинуть Риверсайд, но чувствовал, что с бессмысленным скитанием по ближайшим штатам пора завязывать. Кирк ловил машину на трассе, добирался до очередного захолустного городка, где находил ночлег и, если повезет, временную работу. Точки на карте сменяли друг друга, но сценарий оставался прежним. Он не старался заранее планировать маршрут, предпочитая думать, что провидение обязательно выведет его на нужную дорогу. Ту, по которой будет двигаться и его соулмэйт, который, кстати, больше не подавал признаков жизни. Каждое утро Кирк придирчиво осматривал себя в зеркале, надеясь отыскать ссадины или синяки, что-то способное подстегнуть его постепенно угасающий энтузиазм. Весело было только первое время, дальше стало скучно...  
Сбережения постепенно подходили к концу, а подработки за пару десятков долларов не способствовали активному поиску родственной души. Возможно, Кирк торопил события, воображая, что уже через неделю они встретятся где-нибудь в Техасе и поймут... Каждый раз, заходя в местный бар, он внимательно разглядывал посетителей, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, но, увы, безрезультатно. Одного взгляда было явно недостаточно. И тогда Джим сам стал подходить и знакомиться — на улице, в супермаркете, в том же баре. Это казалось логичным: если тебя к кому-то тянет, если кто-то привлекает тебя с первого взгляда, значит, не исключено, что это тот самый предназначенный человек.  
Особой скромностью Кирк не отличался, так что иногда его действия приводили к совершенно непредсказуемым результатам: от угрозы схлопотать по морде до получения дельного совета.   
— У меня уже есть... бойфренд, — Кирк едва успел использовать свою коронную улыбку, как новый знакомый, Хикару, тут же отшил его. — Извини, ты правда милый, но...  
— Как будто этого достаточно.  
— В смысле? — парень удивленно глянул на Джима. — Тебе сколько? Двадцать? В этом возрасте казаться милым уже очень неплохо...  
— Но этого не достаточно, чтобы найти соулмэйта. Тут нужно что-то посерьезней, — Джим устало облокотился на барную стойку. — Вот только смеяться надо мной не нужно!  
— Почему я должен смеяться? То, что их стало меньше, не значит, что это сказки, — пожал плечами Хикару.  
— Я почувствовал боль. Однажды. Поэтому начал искать, но больше он никак не дает о себе знать, так что я уже начинаю думать, что, может, это все глупая трата времени.  
— Так и есть, — Хикару довольно кивнул. — Пока ты не дашь о себе знать.  
— В смысле? — Кирк инстинктивно придвинулся ближе.  
— Один мой знакомый практиковал нечто подобное, — загадочно начал парень. — Но это слишком экстремальный вариант. Для крайних случаев.  
— У меня именно такой.  
— Если этот... если твой человек будет постоянно испытывать дискомфорт, даже боль, то поймет, что что-то не так. Что ты подаешь ему знаки. Вы же связаны...  
— Хочешь сказать, для того, чтобы он понял, что я его ищу, меня должны постоянно колошматить? -Джим задумывался о том, чтобы наносить вред самому себе, но быстро отказался от такой идеи. Самоистязания были не по его части.  
— Это только один из вариантов.  
— Например, нарываться на драки в барах? — Кирк озвучил первый пришедший в голову вариант. — Это я могу.  
— Ну, пьяные драки это как-то не серьезно. Я ни на что не намекаю, но раз уж у тебя кулаки чешутся, можно на этом и заработать. Так сказать, совместить приятное с полезным. В городах покрупнее, знаешь, есть что-то вроде бойцовских клубов. Все достаточно просто, но в то же время по правилам...  
— Ты случайно не какой-нибудь долбанутый рекрут? — Кирк с сомнением окинул взглядом нового знакомого.  
— Просто иногда развлекаюсь, делая ставки. Есть люди, которые хорошо платят за такое. Только... не принимай этот вариант близко к сердцу. Пораскинь мозгами и тогда сам придумаешь с десяток подобных способов.   
Хикару еще продолжал что-то говорить, но Джим слушал его в пол уха. Он уже загорелся идеей. 

МакКою 26, и он перестает справляться с работой.  
Еще с медицинской школы он знал, что станет хорошим врачом. Да, может, подобное заявление звучало излишне самоуверенно, но с фактами не поспоришь. Ежедневно Леонард сталкивался со множеством пациентов, недовольными коллегами, разнообразными проверками, отчетами, приглашениями на конференции... У молодого врача не было свободной минуты, но он справлялся. Брал дополнительные часы, желая обеспечить дочь всем необходимым. Приползал домой после очередной смены, чтобы подремать, и снова отправлялся в больницу, лишь бы Джослин не ночевала одна.   
Вот только такая самоотверженность семью никак не укрепляла. Джоанна могла сутками не видеть отца, приходящего за полночь, а Джослин... Казалось, она была уже не в состоянии смотреть на все новые и новые синяки, раскрашивающие тело ее мужа.  
Леонард не раз задумывался, что без этой проклятой боли его жизнь была бы куда легче. Ему бы не приходилось пристыженно одергивать футболку, скрывая от жены новые следы, выслушивать ее недовольство, отправляться спать в гостевую, и, главное, брать перерывы на смене, когда боль настигала в полной мере. Так, что даже вздохнуть было трудно.  
МакКой мечтал встретить предназначенного ему человека, лишь чтобы посмотреть этому придурку в глаза и спросить, что же он с собой вытворяет, от чего так ломит тело? Сначала приступы случались примерно раз в две недели, как будто, нарвавшись на неприятности, его соулмэйт брал тайм-аут и зализывал раны. Но в последнее время вспышки боли стали едва ли не ежедневным удовольствием, которое приглушить мог разве что алкоголь.  
Поэтому Леонард почти каждую ночь пытался заснуть в ординаторской, не желая беспокоить родных, и чувствовал, как его соулмэйт точно так же не может уснуть от боли, переворачиваясь с бока на бок.

***  
Джиму 22, и он смертельно устал.  
Устал от ожидания и от постоянной ломящей боли, от всего происходящего вокруг. Поединки, раньше дарящие выброс адреналина, перестали приносить желаемую разрядку. Он записался на бой с неофициальным чемпионом Атланты, заранее зная, что проиграет, но надеясь, что самая громкая схватка сезона соберет достаточно зрителей, чтобы его наконец заметили. Его приятели участвовали в подобных мероприятиях в основном для того, чтобы в короткий срок заработать неплохие деньги. Кирку же на награду было плевать. Ему в принципе уже очень на многое было плевать. Перед собой Джим до сих пор видел единственную цель — найти соулмэйта.  
Со временем эта идея стала едва ли не маниакальной. Юношеские мечты о предназначенности и счастье, которое можно обрести только с одним человеком, отошли на второй план. Временами ему хотелось забить на поиски, взять передышку, встретить... хоть кого-нибудь и вдохнуть полной грудью. Но все же посмотреть в глаза своей родственной душе хотелось еще больше. Наверное, соулмэйт его ненавидел, разделяя на двоих каждую боль, каждую осознано причиненную травму.  
Постоянные синяки и кровоподтеки, легкое сотрясение мозга и выбитые суставы... Тот парень, Хикару, из-за которого все это и началось, говорил, что есть правила. Вот только Кирк на собственной шкуре убедился, что их не существует. Тут ломался любой, даже такой упрямец как Джим Кирк. Ему надоело драться, давая о себе знать, в каждом новом штате заводить десятки знакомств, надеясь, что кто-то окажется «тем самым». Разве родственную душу не должно тянуть к нему? Разве судьба не должна намеренно их сталкивать?  
Сидя после очередного боя в баре и зализывая раны, заливая их алкоголем, Кирк обдумывал вариант уйти со сцены и наконец успокоиться, пустив все на самотек. Его мучило чувство вины перед соулмэйтом, которое не исчезало, сколько бы порций водки Джим не выпивал. Не жалея себя, он продолжал надираться до тех пор, пока просто не отключился, только так избавившись от надоедающих мыслей и боли.

МакКою 28, и он тоже пропадает в баре.  
Не все же пить на рабочем месте после смены. Тем более это уже перестало казаться чем-то... ужасным. В конце концов, теперь у него появилась веская причина так себя вести — неминуемый развод. Не то чтобы алкоголь мог помочь сохранить брак, скорее наоборот — стал одной из причин его распада... Так что плюс-минус одна бутылка уже не имела принципиального значения. Джослин решила все за них двоих, и жизнь, за несколько последних лет ставшая буквально невыносимой, в ближайшее время грозила стать еще хуже. И Леонард свою жену прекрасно понимал. Он и сам бы не себя, не своего долбанутого соулмэйта терпеть не стал.  
МакКой хотел уже мысленно произнести тост за упокой своего брака и опрокинуть стакан обжигающего пойла, как его внимание привлек глухой стук. За дальним концом стойки отрубился какой-то пацан. Судя по реакции бармена и завсегдатаев, такое здесь считалось нормальной практикой. Никого не волновало в порядке ли все с перебравшим мальчишкой. И МакКоя не должно было волновать, но... в первую очередь он считал себя врачом, а уже потом алкоголиком. Не хотелось наутро прочитать в газете о смерти парня, которому мог оказать помощь.   
— Эй, ты в порядке? — Леонард потряс того за плечо. — Эй, — он сжал было сильнее, но тут его самого прострелило болью. Очень вовремя!  
— Отвали, — парень грубо скинул руку.  
— Тебе нужно на свежий воздух, иначе снова отрубишься, и тебя обчистят.  
— Отьебись.   
— Пошли, выйдем, — настоял МакКой. Парень смерил его долгим, мутным взглядом, а потом кивнул и нетвердой походкой направился к выходу.   
Оказавшись на улице, он тут же со вздохом опустился на ступеньки и похлопал рядом с собой. Леонард не знал, что еще может сделать для паренька. Тот был в состоянии передвигаться, понимал, где он и что происходит, его не мутило. Медицинская помощь тут явно не требовалась, а заводить пьяные знакомства было не в правилах МакКоя, но... Но почему-то он все равно опустился рядом.  
Что-то в этом мальчишке казалось смутно знакомым. Леонард вглядывался в простые, но запоминающиеся черты: высокий лоб, большие, светлые глаза, с лучиками расходящихся морщинок... Парень вполне мог оказаться одним из его пациентов.   
— Сколько тебе? Двадцать? Не рано в барах напиваться?  
— В самый раз, — ухмыльнулся мальчишка, с интересом разглядывая и самого МакКоя.  
— По собственному опыту скажу — это не лучший способ уйти от проблем.  
— Знаю. Просто... устал, — тот улыбнулся своим мыслям. — Есть закурить?  
— Держи, — Леонард протянул парню помятую пачку, для «особых случаев». Курил он не так часто, Джослин терпеть не могла, когда от него пахло табаком. Да и одной вредной привычки было вполне достаточно. — Решил совсем себя... Блять! Ты что... Какого хрена?  
МакКой удивленно наблюдал за парнем, который, один раз затянувшись, не секунды не колеблясь, прижал сигарету к собственной ладони, испытующе глядя ему в глаза и... Леонард это почувствовал. Шипя и матерясь себе под нос, он, не веря в происходящее, смотрел на ожог, медленно проявляющийся на его ладони.  
— Меня зовут Джим. Рад знакомству.


End file.
